Glass Tank
by 4evaGumballFan345
Summary: Gumball, Darwin, and Anais record for the Nobody's a Nobody song. However, things turn for the worst, when Gumball and Darwin fuse into one being. And when mindless, all they think is bloodlust, and can't control their selves, or separate. They're considered a danger to everyone, including themselves, and are sent away to a secret facility, placed in a glass tank. Maybe for good..
1. The Horror Begins

**Okay, let me explain.**

**On my DeviantArt, I posted a drawing called "glass tank", where Gumball and Darwin are mish-mashed into a horrifying looking fusion of theirselves, with glowing white eyes, sharp teeth, and a whole lot of kool-aid covered wounds. You know what I mean.**

**Basically, I thought I'd make a story about it! Yes, it'll probably be lengthy probably in terms of chapters. So yeah.**

**Disclaimers! Parts of this story will switch into a camera footage perspective, to give it a creepier, yet interesting feel. The book called "The Dead House" inspired those parts. Because OBVIOUSLY it has camera moments too. So keep that in mind.**

**This also takes place to or near the events to Season 4's "The Compliation", with the Nobody's A Nobody song.**

**With all that said, enjoy the show folks.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

[Camera footage 12:00 PM, unknown date]

_"Ready?"_

_"Uhh…"_

_"Oh come on!"_

At first, the camera doesn't see anything yet. It's soon panning up, revealing that somebody's holding it.

On the screen, a blue cat and an orange goldfish can be seen speaking to one another.

_"Look, I get that you have trouble remembering lines and whatnot, but we've practiced this song for at least a month!" _The blue cat looks annoyed, crossing his arms.

_"I know.. I just.. I don't want to screw anything up here-" _The goldfish is cut off by whoever is holding the camera.

_"Guys are you just going to argue, or are we going to get filming? Some of the people in the song only have certain times to be in it you know!"_

_"Yes Anais we know that.." _The cat replies, looking at where the camera is. _"Are you ready?"_

_"Ready when you guys are." _Anais lifts the camera up higher. _"One.. Two.. Three.. Go!"_

The cat plays on a ukulele, strumming the instrument almost gracefully.

However, they stop.

_"What? Why did you stop?" _Anais questions, slight confusion heard in her voice.

_"I think I played the wrong note.."_

_"That was the right note Gumball! Now get going!"_

_"Okay okay geez.."_

The cat, now known as Gumball, plays his ukulele again, beginning a verse to a song.

_"You're my half brother and my fully fledged friend!~"_

The camera is covered by Anais's hand for a second, and is then uncovered, showing the fish in place where Gumball was.

_"Buddies forever from beginning to the end~"_

Anais covers it again, and uncovers it. Gumball is there with the fish now.

_"Nobody's a nobody, and everybody is weird like you and me!~"_

They soon stop the part, Gumball setting his ukulele down. _"How'd we do?"_

_"You did good." _Anais replies. _"At least Darwin didn't forget his parts of the song."_

_"Hey!"_ Darwin cuts in, looking upset by that. _"Well.. You do have a point."_

_"What do you do for this part?" _Anais questions.

_"Well, I go off camera, Darwin's there doing his verse. Then I come back, and..." _Gumball pauses, looking deep in thought. _"Um.. Shoot."_

_"Let me guess, you don't know what comes next." _Anais almost deadpans that line. _"What exactly do you sing there?"_

_"Well, it's supposed to be 'If two things act as one, are they still a pair?', but I don't know what we do in movement.." _Gumball replies.

_"And you practiced for a month.."_ Anais is heard muttering. _"Two things act as one... Maybe just do the same movements or something I don't know."_

_"Wait I got it!" _Gumball turns to Darwin. _"Maybe we should LITERALLY be one person for this part!"_

Darwin raises an eyebrow, Anais probably as well. _"Um.. And how?"_

_"Remember when we were trying to help Anais with that parasite friend thing, and we turned into that thing together?"_

_"You sure you wanna use THAT?"_

_"Not exactly THAT, but maybe if we try to do it like, um.. not super horrifying.. It'll work!"_

_"I don't know about this.."_

_"Just trust me!"_

Gumball is then seen grabbing Darwin by the fin. _"When I count to three, we try it. Okay?"_

_"Okay.. But if it looks horrifying unlike what you predicted, then I won't say I told you so." _Darwin grips onto his brother's hand as well.

_"I'm not going to say anything about this.." _Anais doesn't entirely sound pleased by this, and instead records it, out of curiosity.

After a few seconds, Darwin's fin is seen sinking into Gumball's hand.

A gasp is heard from Anais, as the two are now somewhat combined so far.

Minutes later, Gumball and Darwin become one being, and don't look that horrifying. However, they have white glowing eyes, with no pupils seen in them.

_"Well, I can certainly say I wasn't expecting that."_ Anais says, still recording. _"Um.. What's up with your eyes?"_

_**"Who knows. We can probably just edit some in later."** _Gumball replies, his voice now echoing. _**"Anyway, let's get recording."**_

The combined Gumball and Darwin pick up the ukulele, as Anais shifts the camera.

_"Alright go!"_

The two, mostly Gumball, strums the instrument.

**_"If two things act as one, are they still a pair?~"_**

_"M'kay I got it." _Anais doesn't stop recording, but shifts the camera again. _"Um.. Wait.. Are you guys ok?.." _Worry is heard in her voice.

Gumball/Darwin's movements look different than before, the two slightly twitching. The ukulele is dropped to the ground, but does not break.

_"Guys?..." _The camera shakes.

The two look straight at the camera, with an almost blank look. Sharp pointy teeth are seen.

_"Okay this isn't funny anymore! Stop!" _The camera pans out, Anais heard backing up.

G/D turn to the side, as another person is heard nearby. They grin, rather creepily.

The two suddenly lunge off screen, the person heard screaming. What sounds like tearing is made, presumably the person being attacked.

_"NO STOP! GUMBALL! DARWIN!"_

Suddenly, the camera crashes violently to the ground, and all that can be seen is the pavement and a nearby house.

Anais's screams are heard, sounds of her trying to pull her brothers away.

The camera still records all that is going on.

[END OF TAPE]

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Oh boy that definitely took a turn!**

**Well, that's the first chapter! Let me know what you think! Was it good? Bad? Creepy? I'd like to know your thoughts.**

**Yes, I'm fully aware that cameras probably don't work like this, but.. It's for the fic, okay?**

**See you in chapter two!**


	2. Planning

**Well, here we are with chapter two! I guess..**

**This chapter is not camera footage perspective, like previously seen in chapter one. Just letting you know.**

**With that said, enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anais nearly banged the basement door open, fear and panic written on her face. What had happened was horrifying. She took stuttered breaths, trying to stay calm. However, this was very difficult.

The memory was very clear to her mind, more horrible as she remembered it. She could still see that look in her brothers' eyes, and the way they stared right at her. It wasn't them then. She knew something was wrong. Anais didn't have much time to react before they attacked a nearby person, in which she had dropped the camera and separated them from the injured stranger. However, she was too late; The person had already been killed. Anais then picked the camera back up and had whacked Gumball and Darwin in the head, who fell to the ground on impact. She didn't want to hurt them, but it had to be done.

Anais carried the dead stranger and her unconscious brothers down the basement steps, being especially careful. Now at the bottom, she set both down, and ran back up to the living room, opening the door, and shutting it quickly.

"MOM!" She shouted, alerting her father who was sleeping on the couch.

Nicole practically ran down the stairs, completely abandoning the box of junk she was taking to the attic. "Anais what's wrong?!" She saw the fear in her daughter's eyes, and at that point she knew that the bunny had seen something bad. However, noticing Anais was the only one there, she began to grow worried. "Where's the boys?.."

"They.. They're.." Anais struggled to find the right words. "They're a monster! Gumball thought it would be a good idea to do some part for the song we were doing, and he and Darwin fused together! But they started twitching and acting weird and before I knew it they attacked somebody nearby!" She tried to keep from crying, but it was very hard to do so. "I tried to stop it, but.. But the person's.. Dead.."

Nicole embraced Anais in a hug, trying to calm her down. She was pretty horrified by what she heard. "Where are they? And that.. You know what I mean.."

"Downstairs in the basement," Anais replied, letting go of her mother, now a little bit more calmed down. A look of worry was on her face. "Gumball and Darwin are unconscious right now, I think.."

Cautiously, Nicole approached the hidden basement door, opening it slowly, as a creek was heard from it. She glanced down the steps, in case something was wrong, but saw nothing. She motioned Anais to stay put, and went down the stairs, being alert for anything to come.

Hearing a groaning sound, Nicole quickly turned to the side, stepping back in fright and horror. There on the floor laid Gumball and Darwin, still fused together, the two slowly opening their eyes. Nicole put her fists up in defense, reluctantly, in case they attacked. But they did not.

Their movements looked rather normal, as they sat up, noticing their mother looming over them. **"Mom?.. That's you, right?.." **Gumball inquired, him and Darwin concerned by her expression.

"What exactly is going on here you two?" She looked a little more angry, but still worried. "Why did you kill that man?"

**"Wait what? What man?" **Darwin questioned, the two slightly confused.

**"All we remember was finishing our part for the song, but.." **Gumball paused, now somewhat afraid. **"After that, it felt like we lost control or something.. I sort of remember hearing Anais screaming, but.. I don't know.."**

"So you don't remember that?" Nicole pointed towards the dead body, in which the two's eyes widened in horror, as they scooted back. **"Y-You mean we did.. That?.."**

"That's what Anais told me," Their mother replied, now confused. "She said you were acting weird, and attacked that guy. He's.. Dead now."

Distraught, Gumball and Darwin tried to separate.

It didn't work.

They tried over and over, but had no results each time. **"Why isn't this working?! Don't tell me we're stuck like this!" **Gumball said, frightened out of his mind. The two soon noticed traces of a red substance on their hands, which lightly dripped onto the floor. That only fueled up their fear.

Nicole soon stopped them, placing her hands on their shoulders, as she looked at the two face-to-face. "Calm down, I'm sure we can figure things out, alright?.."

**"What are we going to do?.." **Darwin asked, dread heard in his voice.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." She replied. "Just stay here for a moment, I'll go talk with your father and Anais."

**"But what if we.. You know.. Go crazy again?.."** Gumball inquired, he and Darwin now concerned.

"That I'm not sure about. Hopefully we can snap you out of it when it happens."

Nicole proceeded up the steps, and went back into the living room, shutting the door carefully. Anais was standing by the couch, Richard popping up from behind it. "So.. What's exactly going on?" Anais asked.

"They don't remember what happened," Nicole answered, earning looks of concern. "All we know is that they can lose control over themselves whenever."

"Can't they separate?" Anais glanced over at the basement door, fear beginning to increase.

Nicole sighed. "No, not at the moment. We need to figure out how to fix this."

"How about a doctor?" Richard suggested. "Doctors always fix things."

"Richard we can't just take them to a doctor." Nicole noticed Richard's confusion as for why. However, Anais seemed to understand what she meant.

"You've got a point. Considering what just happened, it'd be difficult to explain anything." The young bunny said. "Well, and I guess the people that would just want to dissect them or something and see how they work. We've got that to worry about too."

Anais soon frowned. "I don't think there's much choice here though. We don't know how that happened, or a way to fix it. It's not like I want to risk their lives or something, but the hospital might be helpful. If we bend the truth a little of course."

Nicole hesitated, before opening the basement door. "Alright, hospital it is then. I'll go get them." She paused, looking back at Richard and Anais. "I'll meet you at the car."

They nodded, and she went back down the steps.

As she somewhat hoped, Gumball and Darwin were still fairly normal. The two were sitting on the cement floor, making use of whatever entertainment was around them. They soon looked up, seeing their mother standing there. **"So.. Is there some way to fix this?.." **Gumball asked.

Hesitant, Nicole answered. "We don't know yet. Our best bet is taking you two to the hospital and see what's going on."

**"Wait what?! No we can't do that!" **Gumball and Darwin grew panicked. **"First off, nobody can see us like this! Second, we might go crazy again and hurt more people!"**

"I know, but there's not much other options.." Nicole said, letting out a sigh. "It's either that, or we wait this out, which obviously won't work forever."

**"Well..." **Gumball and Darwin knew she was right. It was only a matter of time for them to separate, before others get hurt. **"Ok.. Lets go then.."**

The three headed up the basement steps, and into the living room. As soon as they went outside, Gumball and Darwin dreaded what was to come.

They tried to quickly get into the car as fast as they could, in order for nobody else to notice them. Gumball and Darwin face planted into the backseat, rather harshly.

"You really didn't have to do that guys," Anais said, sitting beside them, very wary in case they lost control again. "There's nobody outside right now."

**"Oh." **The cat-fish hybrid looked out the windows, seeing she was indeed right.

"Alright, no time to waste." Nicole got into the drivers seat, and in no time, the family was now driving towards the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Welp, there's chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait, I was trying to write this as best as I could. That and, well, procrastination.**

**Anyway, favorite, review, all that stuff, and see you soon. **


End file.
